


Nightmares

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be about her parents deaths but now they tend to be more about the blood on her hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

There was blood on her hands again, running between her fingers like sand and staining her palms a bright red. Somewhere in the back of her mind a quiet voice says ‘ah, so it’s to be this one again’ and turns away, not wanting to watch. She’s a little jealous that the thing in her head could do that because she can’t, can’t draw her eyes from the crimson liquid that’s slowly spreading from her hands all the way down her arms. She recognizes the voice as her own and accepts that she is dreaming but that doesn’t allow her to control it.

She doesn’t like these dreams but thinks they’re better than the others, better than the ones that make her watch her family die over and over again until she wakes screaming for the deaths of faceless men. She used to just wake screaming for her mother but time has hardened her, has made her desires more realistic. Her mother will never live again and she may never know who, exactly, killed her family but she can put bladespellfist to flesh and destroy faceless men. Has done, which is likely the catalyst for the change in nightmares.

The blood in the dreams is strange. It coils around her throat like a snake instead of liquid and pries at her lips, trying to coax her mouth open so it can slip down her throat and fill up her lungs. She refuses, fights it off with defiance and rage. She is Dalmascan, she is daughtermotherrebelpirate **woman** and she will not submit. 

Eventually the need to breath forces her awake and she lies there, gasping for air, her fists clenching and unclenching. She doesn’t know why holding her breath in dreams makes her do it in real life but she doesn’t mind, enjoys the rough burn in her lungs. She knows from experience that opening her mouth would simply replicate the sensation but with the added taste of blood filling her mouth. When she opens her mouth in dreams she wakes up vomiting and she’d rather not do that again, can’t get the taste of sick and blood out of her mouth for the rest of the day when she does.


End file.
